La cafetería
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: [AU] Se conocieron gracias a un pequeño accidente de Jean. ¿Será que esta vez el universo les permitiría ser felices? JeanMarco.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

De todas las cosas que hubieran podido pasarle a Jean Kirchstein, ciertamente enamorarse de un muchacho no estaba entre sus planes. De hecho, si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso iba a suceder en algún momento del futuro, se le hubiera reído en la cara. Sin embargo, esa era su realidad, una bastante horrible por cierto. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que esto sucediera? Ni él se podía explicar en aquel momento. Y ahora estaba en el hospital, sin saber que iba a suceder a continuación.

Pero primero veamos cómo empezó todo.

Jean era un muchacho de dieciocho años, a punto de terminar su último curso del colegio. Como sus padres le habían dicho que no podrían pagarle la universidad y el nuevo piso, se había visto obligado a comenzar a trabajar. Tenía un año entero para conseguir su pretenciosa meta y aunque eso significaba tener que sacrificar su precioso tiempo libre, entonces era lo que iba a hacer. Sólo esperaba que los días pasaran rápidos.

Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido con aquel delantal que tenía encima. Ni que decir del modo en qué se suponía que debía tratar a la gente. ¡Lo detestaba! Sin embargo, se obligaba a sí mismo ya que necesitaba cada céntimo si pretendía mudarse de la casa de sus padres. Suspiró. El lugar en donde se hallaba trabajando, no era otro más que en la cafetería que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de la escuela.

Era difícil trabajar en un lugar donde tus compañeros pasaban gran parte de su tiempo. Tenía que atenderlos con una enorme sonrisa falsa en su rostro y evitar las confrontaciones, sobre todo con cierto ser llamado Eren Jäeger. A veces sentía que la maldita paciencia le resultaba demasiado escasa. Pero, pese a todo, debía continuar.

Aquel día parecía uno más. Como la ciudad no era demasiado grande, se conocían entre todos y las caras nuevas destacaban con facilidad. Además, los clientes nunca variaban, por lo que recordar los pedidos era relativamente fácil. Jean había optado por un descanso pues era la hora en la que menos clientes ingresaban al local.

Dejó escapar un bostezo. Había tantas cosas mejores que podía estar haciendo en aquel momento y eso incluía dormir. Había pasado todo el verano trabajando en aquella cafetería y sabía que seguiría allí hasta que terminara el colegio, pero todavía le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a aquel lugar. Cuando pensó que tal vez podía reposar los pies sobre alguna mesa, un muchacho entró. Éste lucía bastante desconcertado y perdido.

—Qué pereza —se dijo a sí mismo, sin percatarse de la presencia del otro. Estaba tirado sobre la mesa, hasta que escuchó que alguien tosía. Miró por todas partes y cuando se dio la vuelta, se percató de él.

No supo por qué se quedó con la boca abierta por un largo rato o por qué lo miraba de ésa manera tan ridícula. Simplemente no podía sacar sus ojos de encima. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia al muchacho de inmediato. Evidentemente era alguien nuevo en la ciudad, ya que no recordaba haber visto aquel rostro. Era como si su presencia iluminara todo el lugar. Se rascó la nuca y le dirigió la palabra, tratando de dejar de lado esos repentinos nervios y esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la manera en que lo había estado observando.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó de una manera un tanto brusca. De alguna manera, se había puesto sumamente nervioso. Tal vez era la tensión del día entero de trabajo, supuso.

—Pues me gustaría una chocolatada y alguna dona —le pidió el chico con pecas mientras que inspeccionaba el lugar. Acababa de mudarse a aquel lugar debido al trabajo de sus padres, por lo que había decidido dar una vuelta por la nueva ciudad y dado que estaba con hambre, pues creyó que sería el mejor lugar donde tomar un refrigerio. No dejaba de mirar el lugar con bastante curiosidad.

—Ya enseguida —respondió Jean y se dio la vuelta para irse a la cocina del lugar. Volvió a voltearse para mirar al chico y éste le sonrió. De inmediato, se sonrojó y fue directo al sitio donde se suponía que debía ir.

Se quedó allí un largo rato antes de decirle al cocinero sobre el pedido del muchacho. Para empezar, era un chico, no una chica. En segundo lugar, sus nervios eran absurdos. Era alguien nuevo en la ciudad, cierto. Pero que seguramente no volvería a ver, por lo que no tenía sentido ponerse tan nervioso de repente. En fin, debía intentar actuar de manera más natural. No sabía por qué se comportaba así con alguien completamente desconocido.

Seguramente era por culpa del largo día que estaba teniendo. Suspiró y tras unos quince minutos, fue a llevar el pedido del muchacho.

Por su lado, Marco se había sentado en una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina, al lado de un ventanal. Apenas hacía unas veinticuatro horas desde que había llegado a la ciudad, pero estaba bastante conforme con lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Se preguntaba si podría conocer a alguien antes de comenzar las clases. Tenía que pasar su último año de colegio junto a otro grupo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado debido a las mudanzas continuas de su familia.

Jean estaba llegando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Marco, cuando de repente pisó sus cordones y la taza llena de chocolate salió volando en dirección a éste último. Digamos que aquello fue tan desastroso, que el chico con pecas tuvo que levantarse y sacarse la camisa ahí mismo antes de terminar ensuciándose todavía más. Al menos pudo saborear un poco la bebida que caía por su rostro.

—¡Rayos! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —exclamó desesperado Kirchstein al percatarse de lo que había sucedido. No solamente la taza se había derramado por completo y la dona caído al suelo, si no que había bañado en chocolate al cliente. Era tan absurdo que quería reírse ahí mismo de su torpeza. Claro que no podía hacerlo y debía arreglar la dichosa situación tan rápido como pudiera, antes de que alguien más entrara por la puerta.

—Disculpa… —Marco intentó captar la atención del otro, quien obviamente estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo su suerte de aquel momento. No le culpaba de lo que había sucedido, puesto que cualquiera podía tener semejante accidente. Lo único que le preocupaba en realidad era el hecho de que no tenía camisa para usar y no se sentía demasiado cómodo para ir con el pecho desnudo por la calle.

Rápidamente fue a poner el cartel de cerrado y regresó junto al muchacho. Obviamente este no podía salir en esas condiciones y tampoco podía permitir que alguien más lo viera. Ya podía imaginarse cómo se podía ver de mal y no tenía planes de ser la burla de nadie.

—Ah, déjame pensar en algo—Se rascó la nuca al mismo tiempo que pensaba en alguna solución. Ya podía escuchar el regaño de su jefe en cuanto supiera lo que había sucedido:—Espera, creo que ya lo tengo —Salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Marco completamente por su cuenta.

Éste no estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer el otro. Suspiró, supuso que la situación pudo haber sido peor después de todo. Además, dudaba mucho que aquel mesero lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Mientras que aguardaba a que regresara, comenzó a ayudarle, por lo que agarró un paño y empezó a limpiar sus alrededores. Evidentemente no podía hacer la gran cosa ya que no tenía ni siquiera un repasador. Pero al menos le estaría facilitándole un poco la existencia.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Jean regresó con una camiseta. Siempre traía una de recambio, así que se la ofreció al otro.

—Puedes usar esta camiseta si quieres —le ofreció sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, apenado. Se la puso sobre la mesa de al lado y rápidamente se dispuso a limpiar el piso, ya que el mismo continuaba inundado del chocolate. Todo el esfuerzo para no hacer una tontería frente a algún cliente, se había ido al demonio en tan sólo unos pocos minutos.

Marco sonrió dulcemente y sin dudar un solo segundo, se puso la camiseta del otro, la cual le quedaba prácticamente perfecto. Sin embargo, como no podía quedarse sin hacer algo respecto, agarró un paño que el otro había traído consigo cuando regresó y le ayudó con la limpieza. Durante todo ese tiempo, se quedaron callados, sin decir palabra alguna. Jean sentía que cada momento que pasaba, experimentaba una mayor vergüenza. Esperaba que nadie del círculo de sus amigos se enterara de esta situación tan penosa.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, se sentaron en la otra mesa. Jean dejó escapar un suspiro ya que no podía creer aun lo que había sucedido. Marco sacó su billetera, ya que a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pagar al otro. Además, había intentado ayudarle con la camiseta, así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No sé cuánto te debo —murmuró Bodt ya que ignoraba por completo el precio de su pedido. No obstante, Jean se negó a cobrarle ya que ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de una merienda decente.

—Déjame invitarte una chocolatada y una dona. Va por la casa —comentó resignado y se puso de pie. Pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, el otro añadió algo más.

—¿Por qué no traes dos tazas y dos donas? —le propuso ya que le daba la impresión de que había tenido un día bastante difícil y tal vez eso podría animarle un poco —Solamente si quieres, no estás obligado a sentarte conmigo —añadió mientras que reía nerviosamente.

Jean lo pensó un buen rato. ¡Qué rayos! Estaba cansado y quizás podría relajarse un rato. De todas maneras, la tienda técnicamente estaba cerrada por lo que no perdía nada con ello. Tal vez resultaba raro comer con alguien que no conocía, pero después de lo que había pasado, podría recompensarle de esa manera. No quería, después de haberle tirado la chocolatada encima, rechazar su amable invitación de ésa manera.

—Bueno, me vendría bien un descanso —contestó con una sonrisa y se fue. No estaba seguro de qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, pero supuso que una media hora pasándola bien, no podía ser una idea tan terrible. Además nadie iba a saberlo, además del cocinero y Marco. Debía aprovechar ya que el gerente no se encontraba día.

Luego de comer y hablar un rato sobre temas que no vienen al caso, Marco se puso de pie. Aunque no había sido la tarde que había esperado, de todas maneras lo había pasado bastante bien. Puso el dinero sobre la mesa, dejando algo de propina para el mesero. Pese a todo, le había gustado el buen servicio que le había dado.

—Cuando pueda, te devolveré la camiseta. De verdad que me has salvado —comentó con una gran sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

—No es nada —le restó importancia. No quería pensar demasiado en ello ya que igualmente se sonrojaba al pensar que todo había sido su culpa. Se puso de pie, igualmente, para poder llevarse todo a limpiar. Dejó escapar una breve sonrisa cuando vio al muchacho marcharse. Sin embargo, en cuanto se percató de un pequeñísimo detalle, corrió para que no abriera la puerta:—¡Espera! —exclamó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó desconcertado —No pagué todo, ¿no es así? —Supuso que esa era la razón por la cual lo estaba reteniendo en aquel lugar, así que nuevamente sacó su billetera:—Sólo dime cuánto falta —le pidió ya que no quería que creyera que se estaba aprovechando de él.

Jean se mantuvo un largo rato en silencio hasta que finalmente consiguió el coraje para preguntarle.

—Jean Kirchstein —le pasó la mano, completamente serio.

Aunque de buenas a primeras, no comprendió a que se refería, Marco sonrió y le agarró de la mano.

—Marco Bodt, mucho gusto —le respondió —Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, Jean —añadió y salió de la cafetería.

En cuanto el otro se fue, Kirchstein se cayó al suelo. No podía creer que hubiera pasado eso. Sin embargo, como culpaba a que el día era sumamente caluroso y estaba cansado debido al trabajo, no quiso darle más importancia a lo que había sucedido. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras que nadie supiera lo que le ocurrió, entonces se sentía completamente a salvo.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser la última vez que le sucediera tal cosa con el muchacho de pecas…

* * *

Estos dos se merecen ser felices en algún universo (?). Nada, ando obsesionada con SNK y quiero probar mi suerte.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. El mal día de Jean

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, sin ánimos de lucros.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Apenas salió de la cafetería, Marco se apresuró para llegar a su nueva casa. En una de sus manos llevaba su camiseta empapada de café. Todavía le resultaba extraño el tener que usar la ropa de alguien que acababa de conocer, mas agradecía que fuera así ya que no quería pasear en su primer día por el pueblo con su propia ropa tan sucia.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, supuso que pudo haber sido peor. Además, aquel mesero había resultado ser sumamente amable, dadas las circunstancias. Quizás podría hacer amistades con él, o al menos podría enseñarle el resto del pueblo. Miró hacia atrás, echándole un último vistazo a aquella cafetería.

Se rió, quizás estaba pensando demasiado en ello. No obstante, no podía creer la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado a alguien tan amable. Tal vez era un poco torpe y algo malhumorado, pero de todas maneras creyó que era una persona bastante accesible. Al menos mucho más que la mayoría de las personas que había conocido en otras ciudades. Quizás esta experiencia sería distinta a las que había tenido anteriormente.

Pronto salió de su ensimismamiento puesto que un grupo de chicos señaló su camiseta. Uno se rió y el otro intentó atraerlo hacia sí, para disimular un poco. Intercambió miradas con el muchacho de ojos verdes y luego continuó caminando. Bueno, creyó que tal vez era porque era nuevo en la ciudad y eso les llamaba la atención. No quiso darle mayor importancia a ello.

De hecho, sonrió. Había gente de su edad y eso le hacía feliz. Esperaba pronto conocer más personas.

Los que se encontraban en la otra cuadra no era más que Eren, Armin y Mikasa. El primero se había quedado mirando a ese chico que nunca había visto en su vida llevando la camiseta de Jean, lo cual le resultó bastante extraño. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que Armin le diera un codazo, no hubiera apartado sus ojos.

Esa noche, Jean se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Nunca había pasado tanto ridículo frente a alguien que acababa de conocer. Todo era culpa de su torpeza. Tal vez no había dormido suficiente o algo por el estilo. O quizás había sido simplemente su mala suerte que había decidido jugarle una mala pasada frente a aquel muchacho. Dejó escapar un suspiro, no quería pensar más en ello.

Se encontraba ya en su habitación, tras la larga jornada de trabajo. Tenía, al menos, la satisfacción de que hasta el momento nadie se hubiera enterado de aquel incidente y esperaba que eso se mantuviera así. Lo que menos necesitaba era darle una razón para que Eren ser burlara de él. La sola idea de que esto sucediera le ponía los nervios de punta.

De todas maneras, lo que más le preocupaba no era eso, sino la manera en que se había fijado en el otro. Era lo más estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido hasta al momento: Fijarse en un muchacho. Es decir, hasta ese momento había estado completamente seguro de su sexualidad y definitivamente se había sentido atraído hacia chicas. Por lo que le resultaba hasta absurdo el hecho de ponerse nervioso cerca de ese chico… tan guapo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con la almohada. ¿Cómo podía pensar en tantas cosas ridículas y absurdas? Podía sentir el calor que le producía el rubor que dominaba su rostro. Debía olvidarse de toda esa situación. De cualquier forma, solamente había sido un mal día. Sí, fue un mal día y nada más. O por lo menos, de eso se convenció.

Pero si Kirchstein llegó a considerar que aquel día fue malo, no había tenido en cuenta de que el día siguiente podría llegar a superarlo con creces.

Aquella tarde parecía de lo más normal. El calor era agobiante y seco, ya que no se deslumbraba ninguna nube en el cielo pero eso no impedía que el pueblo tuviera vida. De hecho, eran estos meses de verano cuando realmente mucha agitación. A diferencia de muchos lugares, la gente no viajaba de aquel lugar. O al menos, no se apartaba demasiado de ese sitio al que llamaban hogar.

Como todos estaban de vacaciones, era bastante normal ver grupos de muchachos yendo de aquí para allá, ya sea en la plaza pública donde algunos hasta osaban a meterse en la fuente, yendo al cine en horas que normalmente serían destinadas para las clases o directamente sentados en el pórtico de su casa. Pero este trío en particular gustaba de ir a la cafetería todos los días, en parte porque disfrutaban de los dulces que el cocinero preparaba, en parte porque a uno de ellos les resultaba divertido ir a molestar a Jean.

—¿No creen que deberíamos ir a otro lugar para variar? —preguntó Armin pensando que tal vez estaban entrando a una rutina sumamente aburrida. Además de que estaba cansado de escuchar las discusiones entre Eren y Jean.

—Que decida Eren —fue la única réplica que dio Mikasa mientras que caminaba al lado del mencionado.

Tal vez si hubiera sido otro día, hubiera aceptado dicha propuesta. Pero había algo que quería preguntarle a Jean. Era bastante estúpido a decir verdad pero la tentación era demasiado como para resistirse. Varias veces, Armin le había hablado sobre ello. No obstante, nunca le había hecho caso y parecía ser que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Quiso apelar a la muchacha, pero ésta ya había ingresado al recinto antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto. Se preguntaba si alguna vez Eren y Jean iban a superar esa estúpida rivalidad que ambos tenían. Claramente eso no iba a suceder aquella tarde.

Por su lado, Jean había terminado de llevar los platos a los clientes y estaba jugando con su teléfono móvil. Estaba aburrido y lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era que terminara su turno. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta, pero como no sucedía algo que llamara la atención, seguía jugando con el bendito teléfono. Hasta que Eren entró, por supuesto.

No pudo evitar gruñir cuando lo vio. Era lo peor de su día. Cuando por fin había creído que no iba a verlo, apareció y por lo que podía ver, parecía que se había enterado de algo. Suspiró, rogaba tener la paciencia para no darle un buen golpe en la nariz. Más que nada porque no tenía intenciones de perder su empleo por su culpa.

—¡Kirchstein! —exclamó Eren antes de que fuera jalado por sus dos amigos hacia una mesa, ya que con el grito que había pegado, había llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

Jean intentó taparse la cara con el menú de la vergüenza. Miró por todas partes, esperando que hubiera otro mesero pero como sabía que no era así, no le quedaba otra más que atenderlos. Suspiró, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era que se fueran de una vez por todas y aunque la tentación de echar a Eren de una vez por todas era irresistible, estaba seguro de que su jefe se enteraría.

Sacó el anotador y el bolígrafo, para luego fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó de muy mala gana. El hecho de que estuviera Mikasa lo ponía más nervioso, pero eso se le disipaba pronto debido al sentimiento de odio que le producía Eren.

—Jean, ¿qué pasó con tu camiseta favorita? —preguntó Jäeger antes de que Mikasa o Armin pudieran pedir o hacer callar a Eren.

Al principio, Jean pareció no comprender qué le quiso decir al respecto. Se quedó pensando en ello hasta que recordó lo del día anterior. Si bien en aquella oportunidad no había dudado en dársela a Marco, se percató de que la camiseta que éste llevaba puesto al salir era su camiseta preferida. Tampoco había pensado que alguien pudiera reconocerla tan fácilmente. No obstante, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

—Tu madre la está lavando —respondió al cabo de unos cuantos segundos. No iba a permitir que aquel se riera a sus expensas tan rápidamente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción pronto se esbozó en el rostro de Jean, ya que pensó que había conseguido callarle rápidamente.

Eren pronto se puso de pie y miró con furia a Jean. No obstante, al recordar que él estaba en posición de ventaja frente al mesero, volvió a sentarse. Decidió quedarse callado hasta que sus dos amigos ordenaran lo que fuera que quisieran. Mientras tanto, aprovecharía para buscar alguna manera para molestar a Jean.

Éste aguardó impacientemente hasta que los tres se decidieran a pedir algo. Rogaba porque se marcharan pronto ya que no quería verle más la cara a Eren. ¿Por qué no pudo ser como el día anterior? Al menos ese chico era bastante guapo y amable, además de resultar sumamente agradable. Pronto su mente se desvió hacia ese pensamiento en particular.

—Jean —Armin comenzó a jalarle de la manga ya que le dio la impresión de que estaba en cualquier lado menos en la cafetería en aquel momento:—Jean, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó nuevamente para ver si conseguía llamarle la atención.

—¿Qué? —preguntó luego de un rato para percatarse pronto de lo que había pasado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y de inmediato se dio media vuelta:—Les traigo lo que sea que hayan pedido —respondió y se apresuró a ir a la cocina.

No tenía la menor idea de por qué Eren preguntaba semejante cosa. Cada segundo que pasaba, era una eternidad para él. Si tan sólo hubiera manera de no tener que estar soportando a Eren…

Las campanillas que se encontraban por encima de la puerta sonaron, por lo que Jean miró hacia allí. Pensó que sería un cliente más por lo que de inmediato se puso a jugar con su teléfono hasta que estuviera lo que habían pedido el trío que se hallaba sentado en la mesa de la esquina. No obstante, una sombra le impidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, pensando que nuevamente era Eren quien lo estaba atosigando.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —le preguntó de mala gana y levantó la mirada. Se quedó paralizado cuando se percató de su error. Las palabras ni siquiera podían salir de su boca en aquel momento debido a la sorpresa que acababa de llevarse. Se rascó la nuca y se puso a reír nervioso antes de poder pensar en algo.

Marco se alejó un poco, pensando que quizás había molestado a Jean. Por supuesto, no había tenido esa intención en lo absoluto. Creyó que inclusive había llegado en algún mal momento, por lo que dejó la camiseta de Jean sobre la primera mesa que encontró.

—Te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda de ayer —le contestó con una sonrisa, sin poder esconder su nerviosismo. Se rascó la nuca, sin saber si debía irse o esperar a que el otro le contestara algo:—Bueno, supongo que estoy molestándote así que… —Como no estaba seguro de cómo terminar con la conversación, se limitó a saludarle con la mano y darse la vuelta.

Jean miró con furia a Eren, pero se apresuró para que Marco no saliera de allí. Al menos, supuso que podría explicarle la razón por la que dijo semejante cosa. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo o si siquiera el muchacho le escucharía. Además de que no podía abandonar así como así su puesto. ¡Si tan sólo ese imbécil no hubiera aparecido en ese mismo momento!

Normalmente no le importaría en lo absoluto que alguien se enojara con él. Es más, siempre pensó que era la mejor manera para no tener que lidiar con dicha persona. No obstante, aquel muchacho era tan amable que no se merecía el que le diera ese trato. Tenía que pensar rápido para solucionar las cosas en aquel momento. Su rostro estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Abrió la puerta y exclamó:—¡Marco! —Tratando de llamar su atención. Sabía que como en la mayoría de las películas románticas, debía ir detrás de él.

Sin embargo, se quedó ahí parado, mientras que todos lo miraban sin importarle los murmullos de los demás. De todas maneras ya le estaba causando demasiados dolores de cabeza. ¡Rayos! Aquello había conseguido arruinarle lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia de aquel día que parecía que todavía no iba a terminar.

De inmediato, se fijó en Eren.

—No te atrevas a hacer un comentario, enano —le exigió y regresó a buscar de mala gana el pedido de sus compañeros de clase.

Por otro lado, Marco no entendió qué pasó. Tal vez había sido una molestia para Jean el día anterior y no se había animado a decírselo hasta ese momento. Suspiró. Quería ser optimista, era alguien que apenas conocía de todas maneras. Sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba algo decepcionado. Le hubiera gustado tener al menos un amigo en aquel lugar antes de que inicien las clases.

Sin embargo, eso no sería lo último que tendría de Jean antes del comenzar su último año de preparatoria…

* * *

No pensé que alguien querría leer esto sinceramente, me tomaron por sorpresa (?). xD

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
